I wish you would stop looking into my soul
by Teddie The Swede
Summary: Santana was sitting at the doc, the tequila bottle beside her... maybe just maybe there might come something good out of all this.
1. Chapter 1, The Doc

Hello there!  
>My real Name is Not Teddie, But I am Swedish.<br>This is my first FanFic ever, and I have no clue of what I'm doing, so Please be nice. ;)

* * *

><p>I wish you would stop looking into my soul.<p>

Santana was sitting at the dock, feet dangling just above the water. Hands attached to the edge of the dock on each side of her legs. She was staring off into the sunset, beside her stood a bottle of tequila not yet opened.

She had taken the flask and proceeded to open it more than a few times during the evening, but every time she put it down again before she could put that little extra power in her hand movement to twist the cap open.

She was so lost in her own world that she hadn't noticed the person sitting down next to her.

"_Hey_" the person next to her said, acknowledging her presence. Santana kept looking out over the water of the lake. She said nothing. It wasn't needed, they both new that Santana would talk when she was ready to do so.

They just sat there, in silence, watching as the sun slowly disappeared behind the forest on the other side of the lake.

"_They kicked me out_" Santana finally said, her voice never wavering.  
>The person beside her didn't respond. she knew she didn't have to, not right now. Santana would give her a sign when she needed her to take part in her conversation.<p>

Minutes passed by, they just sat there staring out over the lake. Santana lost in her own world, and the woman besides her waiting for her to come back.

Santana grabbed the Tequila bottle again. She was afraid, afraid that is she told the truth once again. She would be treated whit the same reaction, maybe even worse this time. How could she tell her? How could she ever tell the woman beside her that her parents kicked her out because they found out she had been sleeping with her daughter. How could she tell her that she had made the dirty with their innocent little girl?

The thought of Brittany maid her eyes start to water.

Brittany… what if Mr. and Mrs. Peirce found out, and they decided to throw Brittany out as well? She would be devastated. She could never handle losing her family. Santana couldn't let that happen.

Her hands around the bottle tightened their grip.  
>But once again Santana couldn't bring herself to open the bottle. A hand came up besides hers, palm open signalizing to hand the bottle over.<p>

"_We both know that if you haven't opened it by now, you won't, at least not tonight, so hand it over_." The woman said.

Santana knew it was true. She had been out here for hours and if she hadn't downed the bottle by now, she never would.

She handed over the bottle. Never meeting the woman's eyes, she was scared that if she did, she would see right into her soul. And then she would know everything.

Santana took a deep breath, considering her options. She knew that she couldn't lie to Mrs. Pierce. The woman could tell when she lied just as good as Brittany could. It scared Santana a bit. The Powers the Pierce ladies seemed to have over her.

"_You know I don't want to push you to talk to me, But Brittany has been crying nonstop since she came home from school, and I know you are the only one who can fix her." _A hand came up and rested on Santana's shoulder._ "She told me everything Santana."  
><em>  
>For the first time that night, Santana's head snapped around and she looked up at the blond woman beside her, her eyes growing wide.<br>_"Sh-She told you?" _ Santana stammered out, her voice about to crack.  
><em>"Yes, Honey, she told me everything" <em>the blond woman said pulling the now sobbing girl into her arms. _"She told me everything and I'm so proud of you honey, I'm so proud of you for sticking up for yourself."_Santana was gripping at Mrs. Pierce shirt, holding on for dear life as she cried, letting her world fall apart. Mrs. Pierce just held her and told her everything would be okay. She was safe and no one would hurt her.

Santana should have known. She should have known that Mrs. Pierce wouldn't judge her. She should have gone there straight away. She should have known they would treat her like real parents should, with all the love they could muster. She should have known, for the Pierce's had been more of a family to her then her own ever was.

After what seemed forever, Santana's tears started to dry out. She tried to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down, but she still hiccupped a little. _"You're not mad" _she finally got herself to ask.  
>Because even though Mrs. Pierce was the kindest person in the world, well she might have to share that tittle with Brittany, she still felt a bit insecure after that day's events.<p>

"_Mad? Why would I be mad, sweetie? You can't change who you are, and even if you could, why would you? You are perfect just the way you are." _

"_But I... I mean... Britt..." _Santana started sobbing again. _  
>"Shh, I know, I know..." Mrs. Pierce held the crying girl even closer if that was possible. "why would I be mad about you and Brittany? You have taken care of her forever, I see how happy you make her, we all see how happy you make her, how could I ever be mad at you for that?" <em>Mrs. Pierce looked into Brown eyes and gave her a reassuring smile

Santana didn't have an answer. She just sat there, trying to take it all in. trying to understand what just happened.

As the person beside her gave her shoulders a squeeze before standing up and telling her "come on" Santana blinked a few times, trying to get herself back to the real world. Somehow her body seemed to function without her brain because she somehow pulled herself up and followed after the older Pierce. They reached the car and Santana climbed into the passenger seat on autopilot.

The car had been driving for a few minutes Santana seemed to snap out of it.  
>"<em>Where are we going?" <em>she suddenly asked  
><em>"I'm taking you home honey." <em>the woman beside her said.  
><em>"But I can't go home, they threw me out." <em>Santana said panic in her eyes.  
><em>"I meant my home and now also your home, our home" <em>Mrs. Pierce said, looking over at Santana with one of those famous Pierce smiles.

_Our home_… Santana let the words play over and over in her head. She closed her eyes and a memory of a smiling Brittany lying on her bed flashed over her. The Smiling girl then reached over and threaded their fingers together, saying: _I wish you could live here San, I wish it was our home… because that means you would never have to leave me..._

Santana was nudged out of her memory when the car came to a stop. They had arrived at the Pierce resident. She barely made it out of the car before she was tackled to the ground by a crying Brittany.

"_I'm so sorry San, I love you so much, I'm so sorry"  
><em>Santana wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and hearing her say those 3 special words were all it took before the floodgate to her tears opened up again and the two laid in a crying heap on the grass beside the Pierce's driveway.

Mr. Pierce came out and wrapped an arm around his wife. "_Come on honey, let's go inside" _He looked over at his daughter and her girlfriend wrapped up in each other crying on his lawn.  
><em>"But the kids, we can't just leave them there, it's getting late and it's starting to be cold"<br>"I'll wrap them up in a blanket if they are still out here in an hour" _Mr. Pierce said, kissing his wife on the temple. Mrs. Pierce took one last glance at the girls before she let her husband led her inside.

Mr. Pierce held his promise. One hour later he went out and wrapped the now sleeping girls, up in a few thick blankets. It was the beginning of summer and he knew they would be fine there for the night, he was afraid that if he tried to move them or if he woke them up. The crying party would start all over again, and right now they looked somewhat content just lying there grabbing hold of each other like there was no tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2, the morning after

Santana woke up to the feeling of getting smacked in the face. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust. It took her a moment to realize that they had fallen asleep on the front lawn. She took the hand belonging to her girlfriend and put it back over to the body beside her. She heard the light mumbling from besides saying "_the bananas was flying_".

Her back was killing her, probably for the fact that they were sleeping out on the lawn. She didn't make a move to get up though. The pain didn't matter, because the pain in her back was nothing compared to the one in her heart.

She still had a hard time understanding what had gone down yesterday. Her mom had come down to school. She had walked into the halls of her high school and made a scene.

She had stood there, screaming all sorts of things so the whole school could hear her. But Santana had zooned out.

It was like an out of body experience. It was like she was watching herself getting screamed at. Santana had just stood there, letting her mom shout at her. She didn't even blink.

And as soon as her mom had stormed out of the School, Santana had walked away like a zombie. Not even Brittany could stop her or get her out of her daze.

Eventually Santana had ended up at the Dock. She didn't even remember how she got there.

Santana blinked. A hand was stroking away the tears that rolled down her cheek. Worried blue eyes were looking into her own. Santana had to look away she couldn't let Brittany look into her soul.

Damn those Pierce women and their ability to look straight through me, Santana thought.

She hadn't noticed Brittany waking up. She hadn't even noticed that she herself had started to cry. Before she could do anything she was brought into a tight hug. A familiar hand stroking her hair and the other one drawing soothing circles on her back. "_Shh, I'm here, it's okay, everything will be okay."_

Santana tensed at first, she didn't want to seem weak. She was always the strong one. She was always the one taking care of Brittany.

Brittany pulled away a little and tilted Santana's face up so that she could look into her eyes, _"I know what you are thinking, and just please let me take care of you for once"_

Santana opened her mouth but closed it again. She had no words. Brittany could read her like an open book. After a few moments she gave in and let Brittany pull her into her once again.

Santana let the feeling of her girlfriend sooth her, there was just something special about Brittany, her smell had a calming effect on Santana. Just the presence of the blonde made Santana feel safe, which if you really thought about it would be a bit weird, seeing as the girl wouldn't hurt a fly. But to Santana, Brittany was everything.

Everything… The word got stuck in her mind. That was true now, more than ever, because Brittany was the only family she had left. Well of course the whole Pierce family was sort of her family now, but that was only because of Brittany or thanks to Brittany or…

The noise of the front door opening and someone stepping out on the porch brought the girls out of their world.

"_Morning sweethearts." _Came the voice of Mrs. Pierce.  
><em>"Morning mom."<em> Britt responded, still holding Santana tight in her arms.  
>Santana didn't answer though, she just gave her a sad smile before looking down to the ground again. Santana just couldn't seem to get words to come out of her mouth this day.<p>

"_There is breakfast in the kitchen" _Mrs. Pierce said and gave the girls a smile before walking back into the house.

Breakfast.. Santana's tummy grumbled a little, but the thought of eating made her feel nauseous. Santana would rather stay here then go into that kitchen and see the way to morning chipper family eat breakfast.  
>Brittany seemed to have other plans though, because she jumped up to her feet as gracefully as only a dancer can do and tugged on Santana's arm. <em>"Come on babe, you need to eat weather you want to or not."<br>_Santana didn't have the strength in her to protest. And it still seemed like her brain couldn't send the words out of her mouth so she just stood up and let Britt drag her towards the house.

A few hours later Santana woke up on Britt's bed. She had forced herself to eat a pancake only to have to rush to the bathroom 10 minutes later to throw it back up. Brittany had of course rushed after her and held her hair to the side and patted her on the back while she was emptying the contests of her stomach. Then Brittany had led her into her bed and cuddled her until Santana fell asleep, silent tears rolling down her face.

Now she was alone in the familiar room, a room that felt more like home that her own ever did. Sure Britt's room was girly and bright, and nothing compared to Santana's dark one. But maybe that was why Santana liked it so much, because it was so much Brittany over it, bright and bubbly and full of life. Santana woke up from her daydream when she felt the bed dip beside her. A head laid itself on her chest and her hand automatically went up to stroke the long blond hair.

"_Whatcha thinking about?" _ the blonde girl asked while playing with the hem of Santana's t-shirt.  
><em>"You." <em> Came the simple answer.  
><em>"Yeah?" <em>the blond said lifting her head and turning it around to look at her girlfriend.  
>"<em>Mmmhmm." <em>Santana said feeling herself drowning in blue sparkling eyes. She leaned forward ready to catch the lips of her girlfriend with her own.

"_Ahm" the_ sound of someone clearing their throat, was heard from the doorway. And Santana let her head fall back to the pillows and Britt turned her head around. "_Yes mom?" _  
>I can't believe that woman's timing sometimes. If I got a penny for every time she has interrupted us I would be able to buy the universe by now. Santana thought to herself.<p>

She was brought back to reality when she heard Mrs. Pierce say that her mother had been there.  
><em>"Wait, what?" <em> Santana shot up from the bed.  
>"<em>Your mom dropped your stuff off, sweetie" <em>Mrs. Pierce said trying to reassure Santana with her voice.  
>"<em>That stupid bitch, she wasted no time huh!" <em>you could hear the anger raising in Santana's voice. She started pacing Britt's room, silently mumbling in Spanish as she went on.

Mrs. Pierce went over and took Santana into her arms. The girl tried to fight her off at first, But Mrs. Pierce knew Santana by now. And she knew that Santana was going to break at any second, and she knew that she needed it even though Santana would never admit it.

A few seconds and Santana was a crying mess, her legs gave out and soon Santana found herself sitting on the floor, held up tightly in Mrs. Pierce arms. Britt watched on from her bed, tears rolling down her face. She had never seen her girlfriend so broken…

After what seemed like forever. Santana seemed to calm down. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks and she hiccupped a little as she tried to take some deep breaths.  
><em>"She really kicked me out." <em>Santana said before she broke into a new crying fest.  
>Mrs. Pierce just held her, telling her everything would be okay.<p>

That was it for Brittany, she had had enough now. She jumped off the bed and stormed out of her room. She ran out of the house.

At the sound of the front door slamming shut, Santana jumped. She looked over to the bed and when she saw it was empty. "_Britt!" _ She said jumping out of Mrs. Peirce hold on her and started running after her girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3, 998 pieces

Hey there, Your dear author here. I was honestly hopeing for a few more reviews. But all off you adding my story to your story allert thingy also warms my heart for sure.

To be honest I don't really have a plan with this tory. I kinda write as I feel at the moment. I don't know how often or how soon I will update because it all depends on how my brain is willing to think something up. Anyway thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

><p>Brittany could hear Santana shouting her name somewhere behind her, but she didn't stop running, she had her mind set and nothing could stop her. She was just so angry, she had never been so angry in her entire life.<p>

There would take a lot to make the blonde girl angry, but this, this was just too much. To see the person she loved more than anything in the entire world, so broken, made her furious beyond words.

Santana screamed Britt's name as she ran after her but the blond didn't slow down. As she rounded a corner a new nauseous feeling took over Santana as the idea where the blonde was running towards finally hit her. For some reason her legs wouldn't stop running though, it was like her body had a life of its own.

Brittany ran up the steps to the front door and banged her hand against the door so hard she thought she would break it. She was going to give that woman a piece of her mind that was for sure, no one was going to get away that easy with hurting her girlfriend. Especially when it happened to be said girlfriends mom. Brittany didn't stop banging until the door flung open by a very irritated Mrs. Lopez.

Santana ran up on the lawn, but when she saw the door opened, she screeched to a halt, fell to her knees and couldn't move… she could just watch the scene unfold in front of her eyes.

When the door opened Britt saw the surprise in Mrs. Lopez eyes, then hell brook lose…

When Santana saw Brittany raising her arms and start to scream, that out of body experience took place again. It was like she could watch herself get up on her feet again and run towards the house, towards her now screaming girlfriend. But everything happened in slow motion. She couldn't hear what Brittany was shouting, because to her it sounded like someone was playing an old LP on a really low speed. She could see the shock in her mother's eyes as her girlfriend was screaming at her. That innocent little Britt could do such a thing.

As Santana finally reached the front porch and climbed the steps up she could see the shock in her mother's eyes change into rage.

Santana finally reached Brittany she put her arms around her waist and tried to drag the girl with her backwards and away from her mother, who Santana knew would snap any second now. But Brittany was too strong, she stood her ground, and Santana couldn't do anything about it.

So Santana just stood there watching. Watching her Girlfriend Screaming at her mother, angry tears streaming down her face as she did so. A few meters in front of her stood her mother, screaming back, arms waving all over the place in a dramatic manner.

It was like Santana didn't exist. It was like they couldn't see her. When Santana thought about it, it was like the entire world around the two didn't exist. She was pretty sure a world war three could take place around them and the two women wouldn't notice in all their screaming. She was pretty sure aliens could come and kidnap them, zooned them up with one of those light-canners-whatever thingy's that Brittany always told her about after her nightmares.

The sound of a hand slapping hard against a cheek could be heard and Santana snapped out of her daze. She reached her hands up to her cheeks, but to her surprise it wasn't her that had been slapped. Santana looked up and could once again see the shocked expression on her mother's face.

She saw her mother reach her hand up to cup her own cheek. Santana looked over at Brittany she looked just as shocked as her mother.

"_Don't you dare speak to my kids like that!" _ Mrs. Pierce spoke a fire shining in her eyes that Santana never had seen before.

Mrs. Pierce seemed to have showed up out of the blue, none of the other three persons had noticed her presence until that slap took place.

All four women now stood there completely still. Santana waited for something to happen. She glanced over to Brittany.

Brittany stood mouth open in shock. Her mom had just slapped Santana's mom in the face. Like right in the face. Britt's mom never used violence. She even said sorry before she would kill a fly that would fly around being annoying and walk all over their food.

Brittany waited for Santana's mom to turn in to one of those enormous shit-ugly demons that people turned out to be in Buffy the vampire slayer and other weird TV-shows and Movies she and Santana had seen.

But that never happened. Mrs. Lopez still stood there had on her reddening cheek and mouth and eyes wide open still in shock.

"_Come on girls." _Mrs. Pierce put her arms around both girls and started to led them away down the steps and away from Mrs. Lopez.

Brittany and Santana got into the backseat and Mrs. Pierce jumped into the driver's seat. She didn't say a word. She just started up the car and drove away.

Santana couldn't help but look out the window and up towards the porch as the car drove away. There she still stood, the woman who was supposed to be her mom, but in Santana's head Mrs. Pierce words still played on repeat. "_Don't you dare speak to my kids like that"… _ "_My"_… 2 out of the 1000 pieces that Santana's heart had been smashed into yesterday just glued themselves together.

A hand intertwined itself with hers. She felt it squeeze her own one. Santana looked up only to meet concerned blue ones. They locked gazes and soon those blue eyes gave away a little smile.

Santana knew that Britt had done it again. She had looked right through into her soul. But before she could space off and start to think all the worst of things that Brittany might have seen in there. A pair of lips connected with her own, the stayed there for just the tiniest bit of time before pulling away and once again brown and blue eyes met.

Brittany gave her a smile and said. "_Only 998 pieces to go"_…

Santana couldn't help the tiny smile that came over her lips. She gave the hand in hers a light squeeze. And then she let her head come to rest on her girlfriends shoulder . The image she now saw when closing her eyes was the one of her smiling girlfriend…

"_Yeah only 998 to go_" Santana though before sleep took over her body.


	4. Chapter 4, me and your mom

hey again. So Chapter 4 is here. Hope you enjoy and have a good weekend! :) 

* * *

><p>Santana woke up as Mrs. Pierce shut off the engine to the car. She rubbed her eyes to try and get the sleep out of them so things would stop looking so blurry. To her surprise it wasn't the Pierces driveway that she could view outside the car's windows.<p>

She took in her surroundings, they were parked outside and old worn down looking house, it was dark outside and the house seemed to have been abandoned years ago.

She looked over at Britt who seemed to have just woken up too, she had the same puzzled look to her face though. Brittany with the gift to always seem to know what the girl beside her was thinking, got the words out that Santana was thinking, only Brittany was using words that were more innocent and a lot more polite.

"_Mom, where are we?" _ Britt asked taking in her surroundings.  
>Yeah where the hell are we? Santana thought. Shifting her eyes to Mrs. Pierce that was looking out her window towards the small red house.<br>"_What are we doing here, I though you would take us to get ice-cream when you didn't stop at our house." _Brittany continued.

Santana couldn't help the little smile that crept up on her. Another reason why Santana love Brittany so much is the fact that she still believes that everything can be fixed with a band aid and/or Ice-cream.

" _I have a story to tell you girls, me and your dad said we would tell you this one day when we felt the time was right Brittany, and I think now that time is here, more than it ever will be. Your father will meet us at another place, I just wanted you girls to see this house first though, because this house is part of that story. And I guess I needed to see it again too." _ That was all Mrs. Pierce said before she started up the engine again and drove away.

Santana looked over at Brittany to see if the girl had any idea about what the hell was going on. Santana could see that Brittany was deep in thought because her gaze was fixed on nothing in particular and she was gently gnawing on her bottom lip.

Santana decided that there was no point in starting to try and figure out what was going on, she would find out soon anyway. Right now she decided to focus her attention on her girlfriend though. She knew this was serious, she knew that what the Pierces needed to tell them was something huge! Why would they wait for the right moment otherwise?

Santana reached over and intertwined her fingers with Brittany's, giving her a reassuring smile, trying to tell her "everything will be okay" with her eyes. Even though she herself had no idea if it would, Santana needed to be strong for Brittany now. She needed to push her own problems to the side and focus on Brittany and make sure she was okay, because if Brittany crumbled down, Santana would go right down with her.

Brittany was Santana's safety net. She always has been and she always will be. There are only a few people who know that though. To the outside world, Santana is the strong and though one, in reality, she is scared shitless, if it wasn't for Brittany Santana wouldn't be where she is today. And then I'm not only talking about the fact that if it wasn't for the fact that she dated Brittany, she would still have a home. Well a home with her real family.

Before Santana could fall deeper into her thoughts Brittany tugged at her hand.

"_Huh?" _ Santana looked over at Brittany, returning to the real world from her inner thoughts.

"_We are here, where ever here is?" _Brittany said a confused look on her face.  
>Santana then noticed that the car had stopped and Mrs. Pierce had walked out of the car.<br>Santana Looked out the car and noticed that they had parked in front of a rusty looking diner. She looked through the window of the Diner and spotted Mrs. Pierce sitting down beside Mr. Pierce. He gave her a peck on the lips and handed something over to her, she gave him a sweet smile and pulled him in for a tight hug.

Santana sighted, looked over at Brittany and said _"come on, let's go in and find out what's going on." _  
>Brittany and Santana both jumped out of the car. Brittany waited on her side for Santana to come around before extending her pinky to her. Santana looked down and put her pinky around Brittany's with a sweet smile before they both wandered into the dinner and took a seat opposite the two grownups.<p>

Before Santana could ask, a waiter came over to take their orders. They all decided upon Burgers and fries and coke to drink. Santana looked over at Mrs. Pierce and raised an eyebrow at her choice of order.  
><em>"What? I'm not that old, and I used to have burger, fries and coke here all the time back in the day." <em>

"_Back in the day?" _ Santana asked trying to get a little more information on when exactly "back in the day" was.

"_Where are we?" _Brittany asked, looking around, not really participating in the conversation, probably too busy trying to figure the situation out in her head.

Mr. Pierce cleared his throat and looked over at Mrs. Pierce silently asking permission to take over and start telling the story. When Mrs. Pierce nodded and gave him a smile, he looked over at the girls and gave them a small smile.

He was just about to begin when the waitress walked over with their food, and drinks. They all offered her a thank you and only with the food in front of her face Santana took notice of how hungry she really was.

They all dug in on their food. To an outsider it must have looked like they hadn't had food for days. After a few minutes of eating in silence. Mr. Pierce spoke up.

"_I used to work here." _ Both Santana's and Brittany's heads shot up and they looked over at him. He took another bite of his burger. He wiped his lips on his napkin before he continued.

"_When I started collage, I took a part time job her to be able to support our family." _ He reached out and tucked a loose lock of hair behind Mrs. Pierce ear. They still interacted with each other as if they were teenage puppy lovers. Both Brittany and Santana smiled at the gesture that got Mrs. Pierce to blush a little.

As Mr. Pierce was going to take another bite of his burger. Mrs. Pierce looked over at her husband and said.

"_Okay how about we finish off our food before we tell them the whole story, from the beginning?"_

Mr. Pierce with a burger halfway into his mouth nodded and looked over at the girls to see if they were down with that deal. Santana and Brittany looked over at each other having a silent conversation with their eyes before they both nodded and turned their concentration back to their food. The girls missed the knowing smiles and looks the grownups shared with each other after seeing the girls having a conversation without words.

They all finished their food and the girls started to get a little worried when they say Mrs. Pierce shifting a little uncomfortable in her seat. Mr. Pierce noticed that too and put his arm around his wife for support.

Santana took Brittany's hand in hers under the table and intertwined their fingers, giving her a squeeze off support. Brittany sent a halfhearted smile over at Santana. Santana knew that it was the best Britt could give her at the moment. She knew her girlfriend was worried seeing as Mrs. Pierce never acted like this.

"_Remember the house we stopped at girls?" _Mrs. Pierce finally said. Her eyes looking up from the napkin she was fiddling with in her lap to look over at the girls. Both girls just nodded. Waiting for her to continue on with the story.

"_I grew up there, or well I used to live there. Until I was seventeen." _She said swallowing the lump that started to form in her throat as memories came flooding back. She blinked back a few tears, looking out the window into the darkness. "_I got pregnant when I was seventeen. You both know that right?" _she said looking over at the girls who once again just nodded.

Santana started to get an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Santana was far from stupid. She was sensing where this story was going and she could feel her own tears starting to form in her eyes and that lump starting to form in her throat. She didn't dare to look over at Brittany right now. She just squeezed her hand tighter in hers.

At the feeling of Santana's hand tighten its hold on hers Brittany looked over. She saw the look on Santana's face. The look of realization. Brittany didn't get it though, why was Santana almost crying. Mom was pregnant with me. That's nothing to cry over.

Brittany would soon find out that there was more to the story then that. She would soon find out why both her mom and her girlfriend was on the brink to tears.

"_Anyway, I was pregnant, with you." _ She added sending a sweet smile in Brittany's direction; Brittany returned the smile before Mrs. Peirce continued. "_Let's just say my parents weren't so happy with the idea that they were going to be grandparents." _ Mr. Pierce let out a huff, a scowl plastered on his face as he took another sip of his coke. "_So they decided to kick me out." _Mrs. Pierce said a bit of anger rising in her voice. A tear escaped her eye but before it could roll far down her face Mr. Pierce had brushed it away with his finger.

Santana knew it. She had figured it out. Mrs. Pierce had been thrown out by her parents, just like Santana had. She felt a tug on her hand and looked over at Britt. She had silent tears rolling down her cheeks and a look in her eyes that made Santana want to both laugh and cry. Brittany had got it. Brittany had seen that Santana and her mom had something in common. Santana reached out and brushed the tears away. Silently telling her girl that it was okay. Things were going to be okay.

After everyone had taken a few moments to collect themselves, a light bulb went off in Brittany's head. _"Is that why I never met them, they aren't really dead are they?" _ Mrs. Pierce froze at first. Maybe scared that her daughter that always saw the best in everyone might get angry that they had lied to her. _"Well, no they aren't really dead, Britt, but to your mom and me they are." _Mr. Pierce finished for his wife.

Brittany seemed to comprehend this information in her head. Her parents had lied to her. She had grandparents that she had never met. But these so called grandparents had kicked her mom out when she probably needed them the most.

Santana saw the wheels spinning in Britt's head. She knew the story wasn't finished. But she knew the biggest bomb off it all had been dropped. Mrs. Pierce had been abandoned by her parents. To Santana that was the biggest deal. But she knew that the girl beside her had whole other dilemma going on in her head. Should she be mostly angry at her grandparents for kicking her mother out, or should she be equally angry at her own parents for never telling her the real story and instead lying to her saying they were dead. Santana knew that if she didn't play her cards right. She would be caught in the middle between the older Pierces and their daughter.


	5. Chapter 5, The porch

Hey there, it's me again! ;)

So Uni has started up again and let's just say they like to keep their students busy. I wrote this Chapter up today. I hope you like it. :)

anyway please tell me what you think or don't think for that matter.

Okay on with story!

* * *

><p>The ride home was silent. Brittany had made it very clear with her body language that she didn't want to talk, she needed to think. Santana did the only thing she could, hold Britt's pinky in her own.<p>

Santana must have managed to doze off even though her head was swimming with everything that had happened lately. Because next moment the car stopped in front of the Pierce's garage. Santana tried to sit up but something was pulling her head down.

Brittany had fallen asleep with her head on top of Santana's, as Santana's rested on her shoulder. Brittany sat up and mumbled a quiet "_sorry."_ Santana just gave the pinky that was still in hers a squeeze and sent the girl a smile before taking the seatbelt off and scooted over to get out of the car.

When she got out she waited for Brittany but Brittany just made a beeline for the house. Opened the door not even bother closing it and walked straight up to her room. Santana couldn't help but feel hurt at the action.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she turned around to see Mr. Pierce standing behind her, he gave her a weak smile and squeezed her shoulder a bit. "_It's not you." _ He said. He looked up at his daughters window and saw the lights being turned off, leaving only the one at the nightstand on.

He let out a sight and continued "_you know Britt, even though she knows that throwing her mother out was… unacceptable. She is still mad at us for "keeping" them away from her." _ His hand left Santana's shoulder and instead he ran it through his short curly hair.

He looked tired Santana thought. And she could see in his eyes that he wasn't sure that the decision of telling Britt was such a good idea. _"Because you know that is what it looks like in her world, we kept them away from her." _ He said somewhat defeated.

"_You were just protecting her." _ Santana said, trying to give the man a reassuring smile.  
><em>"Yeah, I just hope we did the right thing by doing so. Because right now there is this feeling in my stomach that tells me that we did a too good of a job. I'm just scared that we protected her too much and now when the "real" world is coming at her full force. It will be too much for her." <em>

Mr. Pierce let out a sight and walked over and sat down on the steps to the front porch. Santana accepted the wordless invitation to join him there and sat down beside him. He looked up at the starry night sky.

"_She has grown so much thanks to you… a few years back I was scared she wouldn't be able to handle the world with all her innocence. But you have slowly let her out of her bubble and showed her the real life without changing who she is." _ At this he let out a smile, Santana couldn't do anything other the return it.

Yes Britt had grown a lot in the last few years especially since Santana and Brittany's friendship had grown into something they first didn't know what to call and something that Santana tried so hard to deny existed. But in the end even the stubborn Santana had to admit that they were a couple, that it was more than just friendly feelings that took over her body and soul when it came to a certain blonde, blue eyed girl. And now thanks to her mother, the whole school knew about the two of them.

It was late Saturday night, or early Sunday morning depending on how you choose to see things in life. Santana and Mr. Pierce were still sitting on the steps to the porch. Both deep in their own thoughts.

Santana knew she should head up to bed and try and get some sleep. She and Britt had a lot to talk about tomorrow before it was back to school again on Monday morning. Santana knew everything would be different there from now on. She didn't know is she was scared or relieved over the fact that when she and Britt stepped into the halls on Monday morning, they wouldn't have to pretend to be just friends anymore.

She knew that people would talk about them, whispers in the halls, some people would probably call names, some would more than likely slushy them.

She also knew that the whole school would know that she had been kicked out. Something she knew she needed to talk to the pierces about. How this was all going to work out. Her stuff was still laying around in bags and boxes on the floor inside the Pierces living room.

She hoped though, despite everything, that their friends would still be their friends. Because she didn't think she would be able to survive having to see the look on Brittany's face if they didn't.

She also knew she had to talk to Britt about her grandparents.

She knew Brittany and she knew that Britt would want to contact them. Because that is just who she was. Brittany, always seeing the good in people, always wanted to hear both sides of the story. It still puzzled Santana that she had run up to her mother and screamed at her on their front porch. Britt never got angry like that. She got hurt and she got disappointed, but never angry.

Angry might not even have been the right world. She was pretty damn furious. And for some weird reason Santana felt relieved over that. Because it just confirmed even more how much Brittany loved her. It showed that Brittany would do anything for her. Just like Santana would do anything for Brittany.

And Santana knew that Brittany would want to meet her grandparents no matter what her own parents might have to say about the subject. And Santana knew that she would have to help Britt even though it might risk her standing with the two older Pierces. It was a risk she knew she would have to take. She just hoped that Britt would be able to at least wait for summer break before she put those thoughts into action.

Santana snapped out of her thoughts as Mr. Pierce stood up on the porch. _"I'm heading up." _He said and started to walk towards the door.

Santana stood up too and before Mr. Pierce had a chance to open the door she called out. _"Wait!" _

He turned around with a puzzled look on his face that was still filled with worry over his daughter.

Santana took the few steps she needed and put her arms around the taller man. "_It will all be okay." _ She said not letting go on her hold on him.

She could feel him putting his arms around her and giving her body a little squeeze before he grabbed her by her upper arms and put some distance between them so he could see her face. He didn't say anything though, as their eyes locked he gave her a smile and she knew that it wasn't just the woman of the Pierces household that had the power to look into her soul.

He gave her shoulders a final squeeze before he let her go and they both walked into the house as quietly as they could.

Santana sneaked into Britt's bedroom, she pulled her clothes off as quiet as she could and pulled on the t-shirt and shorts she usually borrowed when she slept over. She silently crawled into her side of the bed and turned the lamp on the bedside table off. Santana smiled a little knowing that Britt had left it on just for her.

As she snuggled into her pillow facing away from Britt, still not sure if the girl wanted to snuggle up as they usually did, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew that was the sign to turn over on her back so she could face her girlfriend.

As soon as she did, a head lay down on her chest and a hand grabbed hers to play with on top of her stomach. A heavy sigh was released followed by a sentence Santana knew would come but had hoped wouldn't.

"_San, I want to see them, I have to…" _


	6. Chapter 6, the dream

Hey peeps!

So uni is in full swing, and to top that off, i'm going away on a little vacation next week. so I'm sorry to say but I have no idea when I will have the time to update this next time. it might take forever and it might not, it depends on how the world decide to treat me. ;)

This Chapter is alittle Diffrent. I think it all will explain itslef within time.

Anyway. happy humpday!

* * *

><p>On the right side of the hall was what looked to be a typical teenage-room. Clothes and things were thrown all over the floor. How someone could walk to the bed without stumble on something, fall to the ground and die, was incredible. The bed was not maid, a pillow hanging over the edge, so was the blanket. The walls were colored a dark blue and several different posters hanged here and there. The desk had a laptop and books and papers lay scattered around. In one corner sat a drum set. The TV and the X-box360 was on and in a heap of the floor lay an old sacko chair and in said sacko chair, sat to the outside world, a typical teenage boy. Bare feet, light blue surf-shorts and a white T-shirt with some colorful splashes printed on it. His hair blond and messy ruffled, looked like he had just got out of bed. He had piercing blue eyes that concentrated on the TV-screen. His fingers skillfully worked the controller to the 360.<p>

On the other side of the hall was another room. This room also belonged to a teenager. This teenager wasn't as messy though. The room was neat. The books on the desk were neatly placed, and the papers were stacked on top of each other. The walls were colored in a dark purple, there was a shelf with some photos on one wall, some posters on another. A guitar stood against a wall. The bed was made. And on the bed sat a teenage girl, she had on blue and green colored socks, a pair of jeans and a light blue T-shirt under a grey hoddie. She just as the other teenager had blonde hair and blue eyes.

This girls name was Sawyer, Sawyer was 16 and the boy in the room across the hall was her twin, Zack.

Zack turn the x-box off and walked over to the door across from his in the hall. He knocked twice and waited, but didn't get an answer. He let out a sight. _"Saw, please open up."_ The boy pleaded with his sister. _"No, leave me alone."_ Came the voice from the other site of the room. Zack could hear the sniffles in her voice. She was crying, or at least sniffling to herself, tears rolling down her cheeks. Zack saw a mental picture of his sister as he closed his eyes and put his forehead against the door.

Something had happened at school. He had walked out of the Gym when he saw his sister sprinting off through the halls, and out of the school. He had started to run after her but when he reached the parking lot outside of the school building, she had already run off down the road towards their house. He had jumped into the car and drove home only to find her door locked and all he could hear was her crying muffled by the pillows on her bed. He had tried to talk to her, tried to get her to open up and let him comfort her. But she wouldn't let him. After trying for 15 minutes he had walked into his room, giving her the space she said she needed. An hour had passed now and he could still hear her sniffling.

His heart had had enough. When his twin was hurting, so was he. He went down the stairs and grabbed the house phone on the kitchen counter. He pressed 2 on speed dial and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. _"Hello?"_ the voice on the other end of the line, said. _"Mom, you need to come home, Sawyer won't stop crying and she won't let me into her room. Something must have happened at school. I came out of Gym, and she was running off. I took off after her home and she was already in her room. It's been an hour mom, she never cries for an hour." "I'll be right there!"_ the voice said and then the line went dead. Zack put down the phone and let out a breath. He glanced up towards the hall where his sister's room was. He hoped she was going to be okay. He walked up the stairs again the door was still locked and the sniffling could still be heard from inside. He slumped down on the floor, his back resting against the door. His hand moved up to cover his chest over his heart. He could feel his sister's hurt in there, it was hurting him too.

Brittany woke up with a start. Sweat was dripping from her forehead. She quickly turned to the side were Santana should be sleeping. But the bed was empty. She looked around the room, no Santana in sight anywhere. She took a few deep breaths. _"It was just a dream." _ She told herself. She pulled the covers off and stood up, she stretched her arms over her head feeling the sleepiness leaving her body. She pulled off her sleepwear and pulled on a pair off baggy Jeans and a grey tank top. As she walked down the stairs she could hear quiet talking coming from the kitchen. When she rounded the corner and walked in, the conversation went quiet. "_Morning sweetie!"_ Her mother greeted her with a smile. Britt gave her a smile back then her eyes locked with Santana's. Mrs. Pierce sensed that the girls had a quiet conversation going on between them, and after last night. She had a feeling her daughter wasn't ready to talk to her yet. So she excused herself and went off to do some laundry.

Santana went over to the counter and grabbed the plate with pancakes that was left. _"Your mom made breakfast, you want some?"_ she asked. Britt only nodded and walked over to the table and sat down. Santana came over and placed the plate in front of her. Then she walked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and poured some into a glass. She grabbed an apple from the counter and walked back over to Brittany. She put down the glass for Brittany who already had started munching down the pancakes. Santana sat down opposite of Brittany at the table and took a bite of the apple. _"I _dreamt_ we had kids" _Brittany said between bites. Santana stopped chewing on her apple, _"Really?"_ "_Yeah, they were twins. They looked like me, the girl was crying though, because of something that happened at school. The boy's heart was hurting too because of that." _

"_So there was a boy and a girl?" _ Santana asked a small smile on her face as she pictured 2 kids running around looking like mini Britts. "_Yeah Zack and Sawyer, they were 16. We must have been so old San. But you were a great parent. When Zack called, you told him you would be there right away."_

"_Okay. Where were you?" _ Santana asked, curious about this "future" in Brittany's dream.  
>"<em>I don't know, it was like I was an angel, you know watching it all from above… Do you think I was dead, Santana. Do you think that is why Sawyer was crying?" <em>

Santana could see the panic rising in Britt's eyes. And she grabbed hold of her hand fast and rubbed her thumb on the back of her hand. "_No sweetie, you were probably just working_" Santana said, a small smile on her face trying to calm her girlfriend down. "_Yeah, you are probably right. I mean he pressed number 2 on Speed dial to call you, so I was probably number 1 right?" _Britt said glancing with hopeful eyes over at Santana._ "Yeah, that makes perfect sense Britts." _Santana said, giving Brittany's hand a final squeeze before letting it go and went back to eating her apple.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two. "_Are you okay?"_ Santana asked while looking over at Brittany. "_Yeah San, it was just a dream." _ Brittany happily exclaimed while she finished off the last of the pancakes. "_No, I mean about yesterday. Your grandparents." _ Santana said hoping this wasn't it wasn't a bad decision to bring this up now.

Brittany seemed to think it over before she replied. "_I'm not sure. I mean, I meant it when I said I want to meet them, I just.. I kinda need to hear their side of the story, you know?" _ Santana just nodded. She knew. And she also knew that she needed to help Brittany find them, because Brittany wouldn't be able to do that on her own. She could always ask Mr. and Mrs. Pierce if they knew where they lived. But she had a feeling they wouldn't know. Seeing as the old house that they used to live in was abandoned.

Santana would come up with a plan about that later. Right now she had a more urgent problem on her mind. School. And how they would tackle that tomorrow morning.

Santana hadn't gotten much sleep during the night. Too many thoughts were running to her mind. So when Brittany decided to take a shower after breakfast. Santana laid down on the bed. And before she knew it. She had drifted off to sleep.


End file.
